Remembrance of the Heart
by BonEsFantastic
Summary: Set after season 4 finale,Booth doesn't remember Bones and who does she bump into for a little comfort...Sully...will they get back together...what about booth? READ I promise its better than the summary.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bones... Sadly or the song at the end by: Thirteen Senses

This may seam a little OCC for Brennan but under the circumstances I think I portrayed her character well.

*****BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB********

"Who are you"

Brennan gasped as the words left his mouth she felt her heart tightening as it felt he had ripped it from her chest

"Wh...what?" tears began to fall down her face and as an instinct Booth wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb she looked into his eyes for any sign of remembrance only lasting a second before turning around to leave.

"Where are you going" asked a confused Booth.

"You...you don't remember me" she walked over to his bed side, "why can't you remember me Booth...you promised...you promised" tears of anger began to stream down her face as she started hitting him.

"Please stop hitting me" he said as he gently grabbed her wrist.

"Why Seeley?" her angry tears were replaced with tears of total sadness as she looked into his deep brown eyes.

"Coz...I may not remember who you are in here" he pointed to his head "but in here" he pointed to his heart "I remember"

"What...I don't understand" she said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I don't either...but please stop crying...it hurts me...to see you cry" he said reaching for her hand but she pulled it away.

"DONT..." her words were cut off when the nurse entered the room.

"Oh Hi Agent Booth your awake" said a cheerful young nurse, "How are you feeling" she asked

"He can't remember who I am" whispered Brennan sobbing to herself.

"What's that?" asked the nurse.

"HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO I AM!" cried Brennan.

The nurses smiley face quickly faded as she looked at Brennan's pale skin.

"Miss Brennan, you look pale are you okay? Do you need to sit?"

"That's Doctor Brennan to you" Brennan corrected.

"Sorry Dr Brennan" said the younger nurse as her face turned slightly pink from embarrassed.

"Could Doctor Brennan please leave" said Booth for the first time since the nurse entered the room.

Brennan looked at him shocked. She knew it wasn't logical to assume the pain she was in was of a broken heart, but the last little piece of love she held on to so close to her heart broke into pieces. She felt broken. She had to get out of the room and with one last glaze at Booth she began to run as quickly as she ever had.

She crashed into Angela but didn't stop to apologize for the mess she caused and ran out of the building.

"SWEETIE" called Angela.

As the fresh air made contact with her skin she deeply inhaled some oxygen as she finally broke down into hysterical cries. A few people walking by noticed her cries and stopped to ask if she was okay, she dismissed them by screaming "Do I _look_ okay?".

However one of the walk on byers noticed her and smiled to himself he could recognised that auburn hair of hers from miles away and walked over and placed his hands on her shoulder she looked around and met his eyes.

"You...How...when" she smiled at him and stood up.

"Hey Tempe" he smiled "Why are you crying" he asked concern for her unhappiness.

"It's Booth" she said and wrapped he arms around his shoulders and kiss him a little desperately on the lips.

"Whaa..What are you doin Temp" she asked backing her away from his body gently.

"I want to kiss you...don't you want me?" she asked defensively.

"I do...I did" he corrected rubbing the sides of his face.

"Then kiss me Sully" she said placing her lips on his again, but he didn't kiss back.

"Why don't you want me?" she asked tears running down her face, "Not you too" she sobbed "Why can't I be one of those lucky people, with someone who love me without being told" she cried hitting him like she had with Booth only a little harder this time.

"Temperance...please tell me what's the matter coz right now I don't know whether to stay or run away from you!" he said instantly regretting his last words.

"Run..that's what everyone I've ever loved has done...my parents...you...Booth" she said with tears streaming down her face.

"What happened to Booth, Temperance?" he asked grabbing her wrist to stop her from hitting him again.

"HE DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!" she cried, "Please take this pain away and hold me" she pleaded.

"Tempe...I...I can't I have a wife...and a son" he said looking into her eyes.

She began to hit him again and he let her...after a few minutes and a few weird glazes from on byers she stopped and just cried.

"Tempe...He needs you" he said cupping her face to force her to look into his eyes, just as he was doing this he felt to the floor when a strong hit knocked him down, unsure of what happened Sully looks up to face a rather angry yet poorly looking Agent.

"Booth" shouted Angela

"Leave it Ang...I found her" he said and turned back to face Sully.

"Don't you think you've had your time with her Sully...I told her to got with you...She said....So now its my turn" he looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes falling, "And I NEVER let her get away" he said and grabbing Sully's jacket lapel to get a better hold before punching him again, "I love her...I LOVE HER..." Booth screamed.

"Fine man...I loved her....I LOVED her" Sully screamed just as loud

Hearing the past tense from Sully, Booth questioned him "Loved?"

"Yes man I have a wife now and a new born baby boy" he grinned "I knew that when Tempe rejected my offer to travel with me that her heart didn't belong to me...it belonged to you" he pointed. Booth felt a little embarrassed as he looked at Sully and Bones and walked over to Brennan who handed said a word since Booth hit Sully.

Booth wiped away her tears with his thumb whilst caressing her cheek and smiled at her.

"You...Remembered?" she asked

"I remembered that I love you" he smiled.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked

"Yeah....were Scully and Mulder" he smiled

"I actually know what you mean!" she laughed.

"You do?" said a surprised looking Booth.

"Yeah" she smiled

"Sorry I hurt you Bones" he said hugging her body close to his "the nurse said it was very common to get amnesia from the anaesthetics, and when I told you to leave I saw the look in your eyes and everything fell into pieces" he said.

Smiled at him and he lowered his lips to met her.

"Booth I think I love you" Brennan said coyly.

He laughed and deepened the kiss when their lips met again.

"Well temperance Brennan I Love you and I promise I will never forget you again"

"I'm sorry I left...I should have known the side affects" she said looking into his eyes.

"So what now?" she asks. He groaned as he remembered the pain coming from his head, "I need the doctor" he said.

"Why did you leave the building" she asked

"I wanted to get you!" he smiles putting his arm around her shoulder for support.

"Well you got me" she smiles and kiss him tenderly.

"YES YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER" squealed Angela who observed everything.

_Now I'm low I'm looking out, I'm looking in  
Way down, the lights are dimmer  
Now I'm low I'm looking out, I'm looking in  
Way down, the lights are dimmer_

Ooooh

Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
Come on, come on 

"Yes Angela...Were Scully and Mulder" laughed Brennan.

**The End....**

**So Tell me what you thought.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated **


End file.
